La visita del Oni-san
by Aqua Marie Paula
Summary: La vida de Yukina Kou un estudiante de bellas artes era relativamente perfecta, estudiaba lo que le apasionaba, tenia un buen trabajo y gozaba de tener a su lado a la persona que amaba, pero en esta vida había excluido a su familia, ¿que pensara su hermano mayor de su actual relación?
1. Prologo

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

**Nota de la Autora:** En este fick me inspire pensando en el hermano y la familia en general de Yukina, que pensaría este de la relación de su hermano, es mas de humor que de drama, espero disfruten la idea y la personalidad del hermano mayor, si lo desean pueden ayudarme con el nombre comentando cual le quedaría mejor :3 sin mas disfruten el prologo

* * *

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida de Yukina Kou un estudiante de bellas artes era relativamente perfecta, estudiaba lo que le apasionaba, tenia un buen trabajo y gozaba de tener a su lado a la persona que amaba, pero en esos días las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien, pues había peleado recientemente con Kisa por lo cual estaba deprimido, no brillaba como usualmente lo hacia y no era capaz de pintar, hoy no era la excepción y estaba nuevamente decaído, por ser final de ciclo para su pareja no lo podía contactar, sin oportunidad de arreglar sus problemas y sin ganas de salir a divertirse con sus amigos se dirigió después del trabajo a su departamento, a pocos pasos de la puerta diviso a una persona recostada en esta, sus ojos se abrieron y corrió ante la posibilidad de que fuera su actual pareja pero aquel individuo tenia cabellos claros no como los oscuros mechones de la persona que el amaba, un poco decepcionado se acerco para averiguar quien era

-mmm...Disculpe-La persona recostada en su puerta alzo la mirada rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el desconocido salto encima de el aprisionándolo en un gran abrazo

-¡Kou!, ¡hermano mio!, ¡compañero de vientre!-Impactado Kou se separa un poco

-¿Oni-san?-El chico mas alto que el asintió efusivamente-¿Que haces aquí en tokyo?

-¿Como, que, que hago?, vine a visitar a mi Outoto-Chan, hace siglos que no contactas con nosotros, tampoco nos visitas, así que si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a mahoma

-Oni-san sabes bien el por que de mi falta de comunicación

-Pero Kou, la familia es familia y todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti

-Es innecesaria esa preocupación, aquí en Tokyo estoy cumpliendo mi sueño-El mayor suspiro pesadamente y se fijo en el aspecto de su hermano

-Dices eso, pero te vez terrible-Yukina no tenia como contradecirlo esos días había descuidado un poco su apariencia y ya se le estaban notaban un poco las ojeras

-Te equivocas solo ha sido una mala racha pronto me recuperare

-Si tu lo dices, pero, vamos entremos, quiero ver como vive Kou-chan-El menor asintió y se dispuso a entrar

-Nada muy impresionante, solo lo necesario-Dijo este un poco cansado abriendo la puerta, al entrar le sorprendió que la luz estuviera prendida, al bajar la vista vio unos zapatos muy familiares-¿Kisa-san...?

-Oh, acaso tienes visitas-Su hermano se había asomado sobre su hombro fijándose también en los zapatos de la entrada

-Ah...si-Rápidamente se quito los zapatos e ingreso al departamento, no tuvo que buscar mucho en medio de la sala estaba su pareja actual, ademas de la raíz de sus problemas últimamente, había deseado mucho verlo estos días pero justamente hoy no era el momento indicado-Kisa-san-El pequeño cuerpo del mayor respondió ante el llamado

-...Yukina...-Su voz lo había hecho estremecer, demasiado aterciopelada, se fijo en las mejillas sonrojadas y en la mirada perdida del mayor e inevitablemente de la lata que estaba a su lado, ¿KISA ESTABA BORRACHO?

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Capitulo 1

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno aquí la continuación :3

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida de Yukina Kou había dado un giro inesperado, ahora su hermano mayor estaba de visita, no era momento para ponerse cariñoso con su pareja pero como explicarle eso a un caliente y borracho Kisa, admitía que esta semana de abstinencia lo tenia con ganas pero no iba a dar ningún espectáculo homo a su hermano, el venia de un lugar un poco tradicional que veía con malos ojos a las personas "diferentes", tenia que calmar al pequeño adulto

-¿Que hace un chico de secundaria en tu departamento?-Las preguntas innecesarias ya se estaban tardando

-Es difícil de explicar...

-¿Quien es el?-Kisa apunto a su hermano

-...Kisa...olvidemos eso-Agarro el brazo de su pareja-Vamos...-Trato de llevarlo al cuarto, pero Kisa ya no tenia esos planes en mente, su atención se vio capturada por el hermoso joven adulto que estaba en el apartamento de SU novio

-No, ¿quien es este muchacho, y que hace en tu departamento a estas horas?-Una suave carcajada escapo del hermano de Yukina

-¿Muchacho?, cuida tu lenguaje con tus mayores niño, ademas que eres su novia, ¿por que tendría que darte explicaciones mi hermano?-El mayor se enojo ante el tono de ese impertinente joven

-A quien llamas niff...-Estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas en claro pero su joven pareja había ahogado sus quejas y lo arrastraba a su cuarto

-Lo siento oni-san, luego te explico-se encerró en su cuarto y llevo a Kisa hacia el baño, ya dentro se dio un tiempo para respirar y pudo fijarse mejor en la apariencia que traía Kisa-¿Donde y con quien estabas tomando?-El cambio radical en Yukina sorprendió y asusto un poco al editor, siempre temía a esa extraña aura asesina que desprendía su novio cuando estaba celoso y no era para menos, luego del termino de ciclo todo el departamento esmeralda fue a celebrar el cumpleaños de Mino y algunas chicas decidieron acompañarlos

* * *

_-WWWWAAAA como es posible que todo el departamento esmeralda este soltero/ ¡Imposible! / entonces podemos unirnos?-Habían apartado un lugar privado pero este quedo pequeño para todas las personas que decidieron acompañarlos a festejar_

_-¡Llevemos esta fiesta a una discoteca!-Kisa fue el detonante estaba deprimido por sus problemas amorosos así que quería salir a divertirse y todos lo siguieron, ya la mayoría estaban tomados y cerca de la media noche comenzaron a desaparecer sus compañeros quedando el solo asi que __fue algo sorpresivo encontrar aquellos conocidos en ese lugar, claro eran antiguas conquistas y por respeto a su actual relación debía alejarse de ellos pero con el alcohol nublandole la conciencia termino bailando y bebiendo como antiguas compañeros, claro que buscaban algo divertido para esa noche, no tardaron en proponerle un trío en el baño, no fue fácil negarse el alcohol lo tenia encendido pero en su subconsciente jamás desaparecía la imagen de su brillante príncipe, escapo como pudo de la tentación llegando sin pensarlo al departamento de su pareja aun no era media noche así que Yukina tardaría y mas si había salido con amigos después de todo hoy era viernes, con lata en mano entro al departamento del estudiante y callo como roca encima de la mesa_

* * *

En realidad no había pasado nada que pudiera lamentar aunque claro tenia la ropa desarreglada y unas cuantas marcas en el cuello, como explicarle eso a un muy posesivo novio sin que quiera salir y moler a golpes a esos tipos

-No es lo que parece...-definitivamente ese era el inicio de cualquier mala excusa y Kou lo sabia

-Responde sin rodeos-Corto fríamente al mayor, este solo atino a pasar saliva nervioso mientras se relamía los labios, no recordaba tenerlos tan secos

-...salimos a festejar el cumpleaños de un compañero, las chicas nos acompañaron ya que Mino es popular y bueno...todos los demás también nos acompañaron, hasta el nuevo, Ha Ha Ha tiene muy poca resistencia, Takano-san se lo llevo cuando cayo medio inconsciente en la mesa...-El menor frunció el ceño, Kisa solo estaba extendiéndose, tratando de confundirlo con divagaciones, ya había intentado formar una mala excusa así que el incidente no había ocurrido en la fiesta, tal vez otro lugar

-Esas marcas no son femeninas-ciertamente el chico era intuitivo, Kisa trago seco era obvio que no tenia escapatoria, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado y como buen borracho soltó la verdad

-...digamos que apenas llego la noche nos alocamos un poco...todos fuimos a una discoteca para seguir la celebración, no me di cuenta...-el relato le estaba disgustando a su pareja, mientras Yukina estaba triste y no paraba de pensar en las discusiones de la ultima semana, Kisa tranquilamente podía salir y divertirse de lo lindo-...esos hombres me propusieron un trío acorralandome en el baño...-las venas del artista chispeaban, odiaba las viejas conquistas de Kisa eran todos unos atrevidos hombres mayores, que jamás respetaban e insistian aun cuando Kisa aclaraba que tenia una pareja-...pero yo no senti nada aun con mis sentidos nublados yo...yo-la cara del mayor estaba ahora roja de la vergüenza y su mirada brillaba-...no podía dejar de pensar en ti, sus caricias y besos solo me molestan no se comparan contigo

-Mmmhhh-la rabia de yukina había bajado de golpe, solo en ocasiones especiales y muy contadas, Kisa se sinceraba, dejaba atrás su orgullo como el mayor en su relacion y confesaba lo que sentía su corazón, esas vergonzosas palabras era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse seguro y amado-Entiendo Kisa-san-abrazo cariñosamente a su pareja, había extrañado la sensación del cálido y menudo cuerpo contra su pecho-Déjame borrar las huellas de esos hombres-Ya mas calmado y con su perfecta sonrisa se fue pocisionando encima del pequeño cuerpo y capturo los resecos labios del mayor mientras suavemente acariciaba su cintura

-Kou...-Suspiraba su nombre, siguiendo el húmedo y cálido tacto de los labios del menor, estaba sediento, forzó la intromisión de su lengua, quería sentir completamente a su príncipe después de esa semana de abstinencia, odiaba cuando estaban separados, comenzaba a sentirse inseguro, necesitaba siempre estar con el para que calmara sus miedos con hermosas palabras de amor

Aunque ese no era el momento para que se pusieran cariñosos-¡¿Kou...?!-Yukina paro todo y se giro rápidamente hacia la puerta, había olvidado completamente a su hermano, esa definitivamente no era la forma en la que le quería presentar a su actual pareja-Esto...creeré cualquier excusa NO HOMO-Sin mas cerro la puerta del pequeño cuarto

-Ah, ¿Quien ese ese chico?-Pregunto irritado por la interrupción

-...Mi hermano mayor

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Capitulo 2

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era de madrugada y el sol estaba alumbrando con una intensa luz la mañana de ese sábado, pero en el departamento del estudiante de artes Yukina no se filtraba ni un solo rayo tras esas gruesas cortinas, el departamento estaba en penumbras, solo la estridente música de un móvil despertó a sus dormidos ocupantes, ninguno de los tres hombres quería levantarse, el mayor tenia una fuerte migraña producto de la resaca, al visitante le dolía todo el cuerpo después de su incomodo viaje y para rematar de haber dormido en el pequeño sofá de la sala, luego estaba el dueño del departamento que sentía que esa semana era la mas larga y estresante que había atravesado en mucho tiempo

Yukina fue el primero en levantarse quería hacer el desayuno porque seguramente Kisa iba a tener mucha hambre al despertar, "Buenos dias" se dijeron ambos hermanos con indiferencia, el menor se metió a la pequeña cocina, sintió como su hermano se acercaba y se apoyaba en el umbral, lo miro fijamente por unos minutos hasta que por fin hablo

-¿Quieres hablar de "eso"?-pregunto un poco nervioso

-¿Quien eres?, ¿Papa?-El mayor soltó un bufido

-Bueno...¿Eres homosexual?-El menor suspiro-Nunca lo imagine, tu novia de la secundaria era una muy buena chica, siempre la traías a casa cuando no había nadie, hasta te di consejos sexuales

-No se si eso se le pueden llamar consejos sexuales, solo me advertiste que inflara el condón para asegurarme de que no estuviera pinchado

-Te salve de un embarazo adolescente

-Si, si...No es como si ahora me gustaran solo los hombres

-Entiendo-Un suspiro de alivio escapo del mayor-Solo es una etapa

-Yo no llamaría a Kisa-san una etapa-Esta vez fue una suave risa lo que se le escapo al mayor

-Debo admitir que ese pequeño es lindo y todo, pero pronto crecerás Yukina y querrás tener una linda esposa, una casa, hijos

-Eso lo puedo tener con Kisa-san

-Claro que no, eso no es normal Yukina, es hombre con mujer, nuestros cuerpos están hechos para esa unión-Ambos se miraron fijamente y suspiraron derrotados, ambos cambiaron de tema dejando que se aligerara el tenso ambiente que se formo entre ambos, luego de un tiempo los dos hermanos estaban riendo juntos contando experiencias de su tiempo separados, pero el insistente timbre del celular de Yukina paro la charla, era de su mejor amiga Rio así que se disculpo y se alejo para contestar

-**¡Kou!**-Escucho la voz mas aguda por el grito-**ven rápido a la universidad/¿Por que?, Hoy no tengo clases/No es eso, van hacer una exposición en el museo con nuevos talentos, el tema es el retrato y están interesados en tu cuadro de Kisa-san**-Aunque su amiga había hablado increíblemente rápido, al estar acostumbrado identifico las palabras claves-**Voy para allá**

-¿Alguna urgencia?

-Si, debo irme de inmediato-el agarro un abrigo por el clima frió y su bolso

-Tranquilo yo cuido la fortaleza-Ese comentario congelo a Yukina en la puerta del apartamento y recordó que Kisa estaba todavía durmiendo, dejaría a su hermano y a su actual pareja solos en su departamento por un tiempo indeterminado-¿Que pasa, te asusta que le hago daño a la florecita?-Intuyo el mayor al ver que su hermano no se movía de la entrada del departamento

-No es eso, pero tal vez sea mejor despertarlo y...-Sus pasos fueron detenidos por el fornido cuerpo de su hermano

-Kou no dijiste que era urgente, estas perdiendo tiempo, tranquilo no creo que despierte en dos días por lo menos

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, es sobre un trabajo tuyo ¿Verdad?, ve antes de que pierdan el interés y vean mejores trabajos-Yukina iba a volver a objetar-¿No confías en mi?, no le haré daño a mi "cuñado"-El menor ignoro el tono de burla y miro fijamente a su hermano, no creía que fuera hacerle daño a Kisa, que le pasaba dudar de esa forma de su familia, sonrio mas animado

-Tienes razón, nos vemos mas tarde, si Kisa-san se va dile que me llame-Su hermano asintió y sin mas corrió a la universidad, ahora estaba solo con la persona que había corrompido a su pequeño hermano, simplemente la idea no le agradaba, "_homosexuales"_, repitió varias veces el mayor mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y miraba con cierta molestia a la "pareja" de su hermano, que suerte la suya, la luz del pasillo fue lo suficientemente molesta para empezar a despertar al pequeño maricón, se desperezo por un rato y cuando por fin abrió los ojos y lo vio se sorprendió enormemente

-¿Donde esta Yukina?-Pregunto con cautela, solo recordaba un poco de la anterior noche, ese hombre parecido a Yukina era sin duda su hermano mayor, la belleza era herencia familiar

-Tuvo una urgencia en su Universidad

-Veo...pues creo que lo mejor sera irme-Recogió sus cosas del suelo pero cuando se dispuso a salir del cuarto el cuerpo ajeno fue un obstáculo-emmm...¿me puedo ir?-pregunto un poco nervioso

-...Jamas tuve nada contra los homosexuales...-

-¿EH?-Siendo ignorado, decidió escuchar la incomoda confrontación

-...¿Por que Yukina se fijo en un hombre? fue educado correctamente, tenia amigos y novias, practicaba deportes, vivió en una comunidad normal, jamas vio esas desviaciones de las grandes ciudades-Diablos tenia una resaca del demonio no estaba para escuchar y debatir con un extraño, necesitaba comida-...Al llegar me esperaba cualquier posible escenario, que hubiera embarazado a una chica, que hubiera fracasado y estuviera sobreviviendo como un anfitrión, hasta pensé que podría haber caído en algún vicio...pero que estuviera saliendo con un hombre no se me cruzo por la cabeza

-Acaso prefiere alguno de esos escenario sobre la relación que mantengo con Yukina-No pudo callar por mas tiempo y la discusión empezó

-Demonios, ¡claro que no!, pero los homosexuales como tu son unos promiscuos...-Rayos justo en el clavo, por el sobresalto de Kisa el supo que acertó-...¿Con cuantos hombres te has acostado?

-No es de tu incumbencia-Trato de sonar firme

-¿Yukina es solo una conquista mas?, ¿con quien iras esta noche ahora que el no puede atenderte?...¡Respondeme!, es muy divertido tener a un chico guapo en tus manos, ¿te burlas de su entrega y amor a sus espaldas?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-estallo

-Cualquier hombre de cara bonita es suficiente para ti ¿verdad?-Retrocedió asustado cuando vio que el mas alto empezaba a caminar hacia el-Conozco muy bien a los de tu clase-Susurro lo ultimo mirándolo de una forma fría, Kisa lo vio en sus ojos no lo miraban a el, estaba seguro que miraba un viejo amor, lo empujo bruscamente hacia la cama y salto encima de el, provocando que la cama chillara en respuesta al brusco ataque, ahora como el un pequeño y débil hombre se defendería contra tremendo ejemplar, estaba en problemas

**CONTINUARA**

**Nota de la Autora: **Sigo recalcando que la personalidad del hermano de Yukina esta basada un poco en mi, no soy de las que juzgan a primera vista pero soy muy acertada analizando a las personas, sigo sin saber que nombre ponerle D:


	4. Capitulo 3

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un sábado soleado y por los desiertos pasillos de la universidad se podía ver a Yukina Kou corriendo, se detuvo enfrente del salón de pinturas, regulo su respiración y arreglo un poco su ropa, justo cuando iba a entrar tuvo un mal presentimiento he inmediato pensó en el par que había dejado solo en su departamento, ya estaba allí así que no podía arrepentirse, deslizo la puerta y encontró a varios hombres mayores hablando con el director de bellas artes

-Oh, Yukina-Todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia-Me alegra que llegaras tan rápido

-Buenos días a todos-Dio una pequeña reverencia

-Perdón por molestarlo un sábado, joven-Se acerco uno de los hombres de traje-Soy Murai, el encargado de la exposición

-Mucho gusto Murai-san, soy Yukina Kou, me siento muy halagado de que hayan elegido mi trabajo

-Sobre eso, a primera vista pensé que iba bien con la temática propuesta, pero hay detalles que quiero que cambie para poder exhibirlo

-¿Ah?-Yukina vio a su director y este se acerco

-Tranquilo, son errores que tienes que corregir, no te están pidiendo que cambies mucho-Todos fijaron su atención al cuadro de lo que parecía ser un chico de secundaria, cabello negro y ojos cafés-El cuadro refleja la inocencia y ternura, con la mirada brillante y las sonrojadas mejillas del muchacho, es un cuadro que quiere trasmitir algo cálido y hermoso como es el primer amor, pero aunque el rostro es muy hermoso y llama definitivamente toda la atención, necesitas arreglar el fondo ya que este es importante para darle profundidad al cuadro...-El director y coordinador de la exposición dieron varias indicaciones mas, decidiendo al final que Yukina participaría en la exposición, el y los demás participantes fueron a comer con los coordinadores para celebrar

.

.

.

El ambiente en ese cuarto era tenso, Kisa estaba totalmente paralizado bajo los fuertes brazos del hermano de Yukina-¿Que...harás?

-Yo...lo siento-El hombre mas grande decidió liberarlo-Simplemente me ofusque, no planeaba hacerte daño-Kisa solo lo miro desconfiado, hace un rato lo miraba con tanta rabia que temió de verdad por su integridad física

-Esta bien...tienes razón-Vio el rostro sorprendido del familiar de su pareja-Pero...las personas cambian, lo acepto en mi juventud y parte de mi adultez yo...salí con muchos hombres solo fijándome en su cara bonita...

-Espera...¿cuantos años tienes?-Oh, Yukina no había tampoco comentado ese pequeño detalle de la edad

-...30...-El silencio se extendió

-No te creo...eres 4 años mayor que yo, pero tienes una cara de muchacho-Frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua-Pensé, "como podría estar intimidando a un chico tan joven e inocente", pero no es así, hasta podrías tener mas experiencia que yo-Oh no se estaba enojando de nuevo-Así que eres un pequeño adulto homosexual, ¿que tiene eso de tierno?, ¿Que vio Yukina en ti?-Lo mismo se preguntaba frecuentemente Kisa, como responder esas dudas-Tal vez...por tu experiencia podrías ser muy bueno en la cama

-Yo...no creo que ese sea el punto...

-Claro que lo es, sabes ahora tengo mucha curiosidad de probarte-Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír-Ya no te interrumpo, sigue

-Como decía, yo salia con hombres solo por su cara pero jamas fue para presumir o jugar con ellos, solo quería una noche, por eso se que con Yukina es diferente

-¿Como es diferente?

-Es...que...cuando estoy con el, siento todas esas cosas que dicen en los mangas Shojo, se me acelera el corazón, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, se me revuelve el estomago...-Se detuvo cuando oyó como el otro se carcajeaba de sus sinceros sentimientos

-Lo siento, es que hablando de esa manera te vez de verdad como un muchacho de preparatoria, ademas creo que te vez un poco tierno

-...¿Tierno?...como un hombre de 30 años, no quiero oír eso

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, así que fueron bastantes...

-Use protección, no era tan irresponsable

-Bueno eso me quita un peso de encima, ¿Le eres fiel a Yukina?

-Claro que si

-Veo... no es por sonar pesimista pero si alguna vez llegan a terminar, ¿volverías a buscar conquistas por una sola noche?-La idea jamas había cruzado su cabeza-He visto casos que durante el noviazgo las personas dejan de fumar, beber o algún otro habito por sus parejas pero al terminar la relación, retoman ese dañino habito...a veces el doble

-Yo...-Kisa recordó como apenas termino con Yukina la primera vez, ya estaba buscando los brazos de otro hombre, pero al final no quería ser tocado por alguien mas-...no creo soportar una vida sin el, ningún otro hombre me hará sentir de la misma manera que el, preferiría estar solo para siempre

-Bueno solo el tiempo nos dira que tan fuerte es su relacion-El se levanta y le extiende la mano a Kisa-Un placer conocerte, Soy Yukina Kyo el hermano de Kou

-Kisa Shouta-Aprieta la mano de Kyo-entonces...¿me aceptas?

-Solo si me invitas a comer, tengo mucha hambre-ambos adultos rieron

-Sera un placer Kyoko-chan

-¿EH...como me llamaste?

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias a todos, esperamos que las correcciones estén listas para el jueves-Los coordinadores se despidieron educadamente de cada participante y se retiraron, Kou se sintió aliviado y a la vez preocupado ya que no tenia mensajes ni llamadas de Kisa ni de su hermano

-Yukina-san-Una aguda voz femenina detuvo su intención de llamar al par-Ya te vas

-Si, esta mañana deje asuntos familiares pendientes

-Oh, ya veo, me preguntaba si podíamos estar en contacto, mi retrato también es de mi hermano menor...-Al parecer todos habían creído eso-...y pues me preguntaba si podías darme tu teléfono...para estar en contacto y charlar sobre esta exposición e ir juntos

-Ya tengo acompañantes para la exposición y pues el cuadro quisiera corregirlo con la presencia del modelo original

-Ah...yo...-Yukina de pronto vio como su hermano y su pareja entraban al restaurante, ambos riendo como buenos amigos

-Oh vamos Kyoko-chan no seas tímido-Había oído bien o era solo su imaginación, su hermano se sonrojo mientras Kisa lo golpeaba juguetonamente, de pronto el mas alto lo agarro y despeino su cabello mientras este reía y le pedía sin mucho éxito que lo perdonara-Yu-yukina-san-La chica estaba impresionada por el cambio de aura del joven pintor

-Disculpa, hablamos luego-Se despidió con una gélida voz y una cara aterradora, dejando muda a su compañera

**CONTINUARA**

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno si al final por algunos seguidores decidí ponerle Kyo xd ahora es como Kyo y Kou Yukina siento que va bien xd ja nadie se espero esto verdad


	5. Extra

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

Este extra es para dar a conocer mas de la personalidad de kyo, ojala le agarren cariño a mi OC :3, espero su opinión, por si quieren mas extras

* * *

**Extra 1 "Un hermano muy servicial"**

Las vacaciones de verano ya estaban llegando a su fin y el aun no había terminado de pasar el 100% de los juegos que compro para las vacaciones, era una molestia que algunas cajas fueran imposibles de explotar, después de varios intentos vio todo el mapa despejado pero cuando fue al final del mapa el descarado marcador le indicaba que todavía le faltaban ¿10 cajas?, en donde demonios los programadores escondieron 10 cajas, el adolescente de 14 años maldijo cada pixel del juego, la frustración lo estaba segando, el vendedor de videojuegos le aseguro que había un nivel desbloqueable, solo si tenia todos los niveles completados, eso significaba todos los enemigos y cajas destruidos, hasta las cajas que estaban en lugares que a simple vista se veían inaccesibles

-¡Kyo!-Oh no, ya había terminado todos sus deberes, ¿que podría querer ahora esa mujer?-¡KYO!-Volvió a escuchar su nombre un poco mas fuerte, era mejor no ser llamado por tercera vez

-aggg...¿SI?-Hablo lo bastante fuerte para que su queridisima mami supiera que tenia su atención

-Baja ahora mismo-Apretando los dientes y maldiciendo su existencia, apago su play y bajo a cumplir con los caprichos de su progenitora, bajo las escaleras pesadamente-Hijo necesito que vayas a la tienda

-Pero mi turno fue ayer, es el turno de Kou

-No el es pequeño y solo puedo confiar en ti para esto-Iba a soltar un _"no me jodas" _pero se contuvo

-¿Cual es la importante misión?-Paso del comentario sarcástico

-Ve a la farmacia por unas capsulas de penicilina

-Esta bien-Recibió el dinero y se dispuso a salir, un poco aliviado de que la farmacia quedara cerca

-Yo también quiero ir-Su hiperactivo hermano menor de 10 años lo intercepto

-No molestes-Trato de cerrar la puerta pero el niño ya estaba afuera-No te comprare nada

-Solo quiero salir, estaba muuuy abuuurriiidoooo-Agarro la mano del menor y salio a la calle

-AGGG mucha luz-Sus ojos no estaban preparados para eso, sintió que le ardían, trato de parpadear pero valla que el dolor era molesto

Aun maldiciendo a la bola gigante de fuego por su implacable luz, siguió caminando pero la farmacia estaba cerrada-¿Ahora que?-pregunto el pequeño, mirándolo fijamente, si, ¿ahora que?, tendría que ir hasta la siguiente calle, cuantas veces había maldecido ese día, era hora de mandarlo todo a la mierda, estaba siendo dramático pero eso de completar los extras de un videojuego pone de malas a cualquiera

Siguió caminando cuando sintió que empezaba a jalar peso muerto-Camina-casi gruño con mal humor

-Esas chicas te están señalando-Se giro hacia la dirección que apuntaba, allí al frente estaba el grupo de chica del vecindario cabe destacar que era "EL" grupo de chicas que siempre destacaba solo por su apariencia, poca personalidad y mucho maquillaje, el estaba con el pantalon rosa de su piyama, camisa sin mangas y una cara de insomnio, el era atractivo y atlético, no podía por nada del mundo que su popularidad bajara por este pequeño descuido, su novia lo dejaría y se iría con su rival, no iba a permitir que su orgullo fuera pisoteado

-Vamonos-Agarro fuerte a su hermano y cambio de dirección para no cruzarse con ellas

-¿Por que las evitamos?

-Las chicas pueden ser aterradoras a veces

-Yo creo que son encantadoras, solo que tu no las sabes tratar

-¿He, por que lo dices?

-El comportamiento que tienes con tu novia, eres poco gentil con ella, olvidas las fechas especiales, eres como un bastardo desconsiderado-Era joven y solo salia con ella por ser la chica que le gustaba al engreído de su clase, nada mas, por que tendría que tratarla así

-Puf, estas viendo muchas telenovelas-caminando el doble llegaron por fin, a la farmacia mas grande del sector

-Buenas, ¿que necesita?-Saludo de mala gana una anciana detrás del mostrador

-¿Tiene capsulas de penicilina?

-No lo siento la penicilina solo se vende en frascos

-Pero, en la otra farmacia si las vende, yo he comprado

-La pe...

-Bueno-Interrumpio-cuanto vale el frasco

-El medicamento no es de libre venta, necesita una orden de...-Estaba escuchando bien, llevaba AÑOS comprando esas capsulas y ahora resulta que era ilegal, tenia que estar jugando con el, eso debía ser una maldita broma

-Usted no esta entendiendo, hemos usamos ese polvo para uso externo desde que tengo memoria, no somos alergicos, ¿cuanto vale el frasco?

-No, usted no entiende joven, ya le aclare que necesita una formula, este es un punto legal-Antes de armar una escena por el estres acumulado, salio del establecimiento

-Gracias por nada-Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la vieja lo oyera, ¿ILEGAL?, ¿que rayos?, este día no podía estar mas jodido

-Kyo, ¿hemos estado comprando drogas ilegales?

-¿Que?, claro que no solo para esa vieja es ilegal

-Entonces, ¿Esa droga es legal o ilegal?

-Pues creo que según...-Sintió una mano en el hombro

-Joven, oímos su pequeña charla en la farmacia-Un escalofrió inevitablemente lo recorrió-Hemos estado tras la pista de los clientes que compraban drogas ilegales o ingredientes bajo formula, en la farmacia que se acaba de clausurar

-Oh entonces esas capsulas si eran ilegales

-Kou, calla

-No joven, no calle así a su hermano, ambos acompáñenme

-No...por favor-Trato de suplicar pero nada funciono y ambos fueron detenidos, inevitablemente todo el vecindario los vio en el camión policial por culpa de su hermano que no dejaba de asomar la cabeza

-Siempre quise subir a uno de estos-Niño estúpido como no se daba cuenta de la terrible situación la cual se hizo mas evidente cuando se estaciono enfrente de su casa, su madre estaba confundida y miraba con reproche al hermano mayor por supuesto, siempre el mayor tenia la culpa

-¿Que sucedió oficial?

-Su hijo compraba drogas ilegales en la farmacia de la esquina-La mujer palideció y hay supo que quizás era su culpa

-¿Que droga?

-Lo desconozco una capsulas que solo se venden bajo formula

-...Penicilina

-¿Que?-Lo dijo en un susurro, asi que el oficial no se daba por aludido

-Son solo capsulas de apenicilina, seguramente mis pequeños se equivocaron al decir el nombre

-oh puede ser-El oficial los volvió a mirar, tal vez fue muy paranoico, tal vez hizo escándalo por nada-Lo verificare, hasta luego Señora, jóvenes-Se retiro y todos suspiraron aliviados

-¿De verdad es ilegal?-Pregunto acusadoramente a su madre

-mmmhhmm, solo fue un malentendido-Kyo no le creyó nada, pero al final no levantaron cargos o alguna multa, el chisme obviamente se esparció y extrañamente gano una popularidad algo oscura en el instituto por eso.


End file.
